Call my name
by applefrosting
Summary: stupid one shot of Spain and Romano, sad ending. DO NOT READ if you hate yaoi boxboy rated T for lovino's colorful language


The Flood

January 12, 2015

I remember those clear summer days, when the tomatoes grew fast and the wine grapes lined against the wall waiting to be picked. I remember the hot sun that would settle across the land and warm any one in its view; and I remember how much fun I had with you. Now it's just a cold winter that never seems to die, and it suffocates. Suffocating the life out of our garden and out of the world meeting; you sit there quietly humming some tune secretly holding my hand under the table, while my stupid brother tries to get into the nonexistent fighting. The winter is so cold no one wants to use the energy to fight and instead, they save it for heat. Yeah; General Winter really fucked up.

I can feel heat just swarming off of you and onto my body so I lean, and soon I'm met with that heat, a small smile almost playing on my lips; then I notice faces. They all stare at me, and I can hear you say "Lovi? What are you doing mi tomate~?" I pull away as fast as I can and answer with a grunt and pout. Suddenly everything is back in order; Once again, I feel the heat of your body and hear the sound of your laugh and wince. When did it become so hard to bear the sound of your voice, the voice that sounded like a thousand church bells on Christmas mass, and the look in your eyes…it was as if with those eyes you could do anything you wanted, get anything you wanted. America laughs really loud and looks at me, I only half realized he called on my brother and me to talk about our problems or whatever so I stand up while that idiot vees and holds my free hand…the other holding Spain's just barely hidden "There's nothing really needed to say that hasn't already been said…Thank you though for taking the time to hear me out.." I look over and see that France waving at me and I give him a glare as sharp as ice then sit down.

It's after the world meeting and we're driving home, to your house. The rain was coming down faster than it had this morning, now winter took your sun away. You look over and I can feel it; I'm not looking over at you I can just feel your stare. "Lovino…" "What is it bastardo?" I answer "Are you feeling alright?" "Yeah...Fine." I answer again resting my chin on my palm. I wasn't doing alright; my bosses said something about an underwater volcano that could erupt any moment and cause a huge earthquake and tsunami which could easily wipe out all that is me… Sicilia and Sud Italia. I looked over and you're driving, not looking at me, I almost wish you had kept looking and saw the fear in my eyes.

May 23, 2015

Summer is back and the tomatoes are back in full bloom, Lovino had gone back to his house with his brother to take care of the financial crises in their country. I remember that day, it was happy; the birds sang, the wind blew, the sun shone brighter. I was out in the garden picking the best tomatoes to make Lovino the best pizza I could. Thinking about the cheese I could get from the market, I walked into the kitchen setting down the basket. Then walked into the family room to change into proper shopping attire, I had turned up the volume of the news station humming. Something caught my hearing; I stopped humming and looked up from tying my boot laces and freeze. It was a breaking news story, not only that, it was breaking news in South Italy. It was hit hard by a tsunami and went so far inland it flooded Rome. I remember quickly grabbing the phone and dialing Lovino's number, waiting and waiting and not getting an answer, so I called Feliciano and Gilbert answered "Guten tag this is awesomne—" "Gil where is Lovino and Feliciano?" I asked frantically and I heard a silence and realized I could hear sobbing. I only prayed it was Romano and not Feliciano… "…How about I go over there Toni, I'll bring Francis too!" and before I could stop him he hung up. So I sat there waiting staring at the T.V. hoping, praying with all my heart that He was okay. Finally they came; Francis opened the door knowing I'd told them a few months earlier they could come any time and just come in. I stood up and Gilbert sat me back down, both boys on either side of me; I looked at both of them and they both had sad looks. Gilbert held my hand and squeezed it "We found him…Laying face down at the bottom of a building that had been flooded out… West tried to save him…but we were too late…" I heard a sob come from out of my vocal chords and then both of them hugged me so tight, I couldn't believe it, Lovino had died...My Lovino had gone and left me. My heart broke and hurt, my body ached, I felt so sick and alone all of a sudden; It was like someone came into my body and ripped out my heart. I somewhat remember being pulled closer by both of them, Francis letting me sob into his shoulder and Gilbert rubbing my back and patting it every so often. Even though they couldn't fill in the missing gap that now tore up my heart, having them as friends made it a little more bearable.


End file.
